


My Collection of One Shots and Incomplete Works

by barryc10



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One-Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryc10/pseuds/barryc10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shots and other incomplete works that I felt weren't ready for their own stories.  They are either overdone plot points, other cliches, or simply not good enough in my eyes.  I hope you enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marriage Contracts 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a One-Shot collection, so I hope you enjoy it. Because of the nature of these One-Shots, no relationship tags will be included.

Harry Potter entered Hogwarts for his third year, hoping it would be a normal year after his disastrous first and second years. Sitting next to Ron and Hermione, he listened to Dumbledore's beginning of the year announcements. These included the usual third years being able to go to Hogsmeade, the Forbidden Forest being off-limits, prank products being on the banned list, and no magic in the corridors. After that, he announced two new teachers. The first, Remus Lupin, was assigned to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape didn't look that upset. The second, was a replacement for Kettleburn in Rubeus Hagrid. Then dinner was served.

The next day, during breakfast, the usual flood of owls came, with one letter each for Harry and Ginny. Harry took his letter and looked at the seal, recognizing it as Gringotts' seal. He opened the letter and read through it, his eyes going wide. He frowned and looked at Hermione. "What does this letter mean by a marriage contract?"

Hermione took the letter and read through it. "I'm not sure. I didn't know the wizarding world used them."

Ron had been startled at the question Harry made. "It's an agreement of marriage between magicals. Mum had my brothers and I learn about them. Marriage contracts can be written for any two people." He looked at the letter and frowned. "Since Ginny also got a letter, I'd say a marriage contract was written up between you two. But I don't like it. This just smells of deceit."

Harry frowns. "What do you mean?"

Ron sighed. "The date the marriage contract was signed was 1981. That was the year Ginny was born. And if you look, it says it was signed by Molly Weasley and Lily Potter for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. It seems Mum used Mrs. Potter's ignorance of marriage contracts to get one written up between you and Ginny."

Hermione was wide-eyed. "But that's not right! Signing a contract that involves Ginny and Harry before they're able to understand? We need to take this to Professor Dumbledore. He should be able to combat this."

Harry nods and takes the letter back before getting off the bench and going to the Head Table. "Professor Dumbledore? I just received a strange letter."

Dumbledore nodded. "And what was the letter about?"

"Apparently, there is a marriage contract between Ginny and me. I was hoping you'd be able to contest it. Apparently it was made before Ginny and I could give our inputs."

Albus frowned. "It is against wizarding law to sign a marriage contract between two people who can't give consent. I will have the contract contested and eliminated posthaste. But tell me, who signed the contract?"

Harry frowned in confusion. "Um, my mum and Mrs. Weasley."

Dumbledore nodded. "Creating a marriage contract is not against the law. But signing one into effect for two people who can't or won't give consent carries a penalty of five years in Azkaban for the people who signed it. However, if we don't cancel the Marriage Contract before the date in which it is due to take effect, then if the parties mentioned in the parties mentioned in the contract haven't gotten together, it will enact a penalty on all the parties involved. You see, contracts of any kind involve powerful magic, and the penalty for not seeing the contract through is death from loss of magic."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "D-death? You can die from losing your magic?"

The headmaster nodded. "Your magic is tied closely with your life. That's why magical exhaustion is so dangerous. But that's irregardless. I'll do my best to have the contract contested. That should put the contract in stasis while the Wizengamot decides if the contract is magically legal and if Molly Weasley should be penalized. Since Lily Potter has passed, there shouldn't be a penalty on the Potter side. Now you should get ready for class."

Harry nods and heads back to Ron and Hermione, relaying what Dumbledore said.


	2. Dueling with Real Life rules 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Duels were conducted with the rules as we know them in the real world? They will have cards not normally in their decks because of this.

Kaiba looked across the duel ring at Yugi, smirking. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Yugi, as I've never lost a duel. We'll play with Kaiba Corp Rules and set Life Points at 4000. Sacrifices will be required for high level summons." Kaiba explained.

Yugi smiled as he set his deck on the Deck Zone, and placed his Extra Deck on the Extra Deck Zone. "I'm going to beat you, Kaiba, for my grandfather." The Millennium Puzzle glowed as Yugi swapped souls with Atem. "Prepare yourself, Kaiba." They both drew five cards and the duel began.

Kaiba drew a card. "I'm starting off with Hi-Totsume Giant! In Attack Mode!" The duel arena glowed as the monster appeared. It growled menacingly. "I also play a card face down and end my turn.

Yugi drew and looked at his hand. ' _This isn't my ideal deck, but I can work with the cards I have._ ' "I Normal Summon the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 in Attack Mode!" The blue dragon appeared in the arena. "It's 1400 Attack Points will be more than enough to deal with your monster. I attack! Fireball!" The Winged Dragon attacked Hi-Totsume Giant with a large ball of fire, engulfing the cyclops and destroying it, inflicting 200 points of damage to Kaiba. (3800) "I set two cards face down and end my turn.

Kaiba drew a card and chuckled. "Just what I expected from that deck, Yugi. I Normal Summon Saggi the Dark Clown in Attack Mode! And I activate a Contionuous Spell Card: Negative Energy Generator! Now, all Dark Attribute Monsters on the field with less than 1000 Attack Points will have their Attack Points tripled." Saggi grew in size as his Attack Points tripled to 1800. "Saggi attack with Dark Light!" the clown unleashed a burst of dark energy at Yugi's Winged Dragon.

"I activate a Trap Card: Dust Tornado! This card destroys one Spell or Trap card on the field. And I choose your Negative Energy Generator!" A tornado blew onto the field, sweeping the active spell up and away. This caused Saggi's Attack Points to drop back to 600. "Now, Winged Dragon, counterattack! Fireball!" The Winged Dragon blew out a fireball that overwhelmed Saggi's attack and struck the clown, destroying it and dealing 800 more damage to Kaiba (3000).

Kaiba growled a a bit. "You just got lucky. I activate the spell card Double Summon. By paying 500 Life Points, I can perform another Normal Summon this turn." (2500) He placed a monster on the field. "I Normal Summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in Attack Mode and end my turn."

Yugi drew a card and smiled. "I Summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard in Attack Mode." The tan elf appeared, a fierce look on its face as it wielded its sword. "I attack your maiden with my guard!" The celtic guard dashed forward, sword raised high.

Kaiba smiled. "I activate Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect. This allows me to negate your attack." Obnoxious Celtic Guard slowed to a stop, relaxing its stance as it returned to Yugi's field. "Thanks to this, I can switch Maiden's battle position to Defense Mode." He shifted the card to sideways and the maiden took a defensive stance. "I am also able to Special Summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck or Graveyard at this time." He searched his deck and pulled a card, placing it on his duel field before shuffling. The white dragon appeared in a burst of light.

Yugi frowned. "I attack Maiden with Eyes of Blue with my Winged Dragon! Fireball!" The dragon unleashed its flame breath on the maiden, but Kaiba smirked.

"I activate my Counter Trap: Negate Attack! This card negates your attack and ends the battle phase." The fireball fizzled out as Kaiba laughed. "Face it, Yugi, you can't beat me!"

Yugi glowered as he looked at his hand. ' _My hand is useless. I have to pin my hopes on the Magic Cylinder I set at the beginning of the duel._ ' "I end my turn."

Kaiba smiled and drew. "I activate Pot of Greed. This lets me draw twice more from my deck." He draws two cards and looks at them. "I activate the Equip Magic Heart of Clear Water and I equip it to my Maiden with Eyes of Blue." Kaiba's maiden gained a white outline. "Now she can't be defeated in battle. Plus, because she was targeted by a card effect, I get to Special Summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba searched his deck again and placed a card on the field, shuffling his deck as the dragon appeared. "I then set a card face-down and I activate Fusion Sage. This Normal Spell Card lets me add a Polymerization to my hand from my deck." He once again searches his deck and pulls a card from it, adding the card to his hand before shuffling his deck. "Next, I activate Polymerization, to fuze the two Blue Eyes on the field with the one in my hand!" He sends the three cards to the graveyard and takes a card from his Extra deck, placing it on the field. "This lets me Fusion Summon my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, in Attack Mode!" The three-headed dragon roared as it appeared. "I attack your Celtic Guard with my dragon. "Ultimate Burst!" The three heads on the dragon all unleashed bursts of energy that twisted together and flew at Obnoxious Celtic Guard.

Yugi smirked. "You just did yourself in. I activate a Trap: Magic Cylinder!" Two cylinders appeared. "This trap takes your attack and redirects it at your life points!" The energy beam was sucked into one cylinder and fired out of the other. It struck Kaiba's duel platform as Kaiba braced himself. The duel arena turned off as Kaiba's Life Points hit 0.

"No! How could I lose?!" Kaiba yelled in frustration. "He didn't even lose a single Life Point!"

Yugi frowned. "Kaiba. I hope you learn from this loss, and become a better person."

Yugi stepped off of the duel platform and turned to leave, but Kaiba called to him. "Yugi! I won't forget this loss. I will defeat you. Mark my words." Yugi looked back at Kaiba, smirked, and nodded.


	3. HP: Why Certain things happen 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea because several authors say Molly was breaking the Statute of Secrecy in Sorcerer's Stone, or wonder why Hagrid went to get Harry instead of someone more qualified.

Hagrid, Molly Weasley, and the Hogwarts Professors were standing in Dumbledore's office, looking at the aged headmaster. The powerful wizard had his fingers steepled as he looked at the other occupants. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. Especially you, Molly. I have important tasks for all of you." He smiled at them all. "As you know, Harry Potter will be coming to Hogwarts this year along with the other first years. However, we have not received a reply back from the letters. Hagrid, I would like you to go fetch him and take him to Diagon Alley."

Minerva looked surprised. "Surely you would prefer someone with more knowledge of the Wizarding World to go pick him up. This is Harry Potter we're talking about. Do you truly believe Hagrid can keep Mr. Potter from being overwhelmed by the fame? I should go to make sure he is properly acquainted."

Severus snorted. "Minerva, this is Potter we're talking about. I'm sure his family have been pampering him and giving him an ego twice his size. He'll most likely bask in his fame, just like his father did. On that end, I should be the one to go, so Potter will understand that fame isn't everything and the teachers will expect actual effort on his part."

Albus shook his head. "His relatives are bound to be difficult. Hagrid will have the easiest time getting in and out with young Harry." He smiled slightly. "Besides, I have tasks for you two, Minerva, Severus."

The two looked at Albus. "What tasks do you have of us?" Minerva asked.

Albus' eyes twinkled. "Minerva, Severus, I want you to work on your lesson plans. For you, Severus, I'd like you to have the first years help stock up Poppy's potion stocks. Start with the boil cure. That's easy enough. And I don't want to hear you harassing Mr. Potter. He is here to learn like everybody else and I don't want that spirit diminished because of bullying." He then looked at Molly. "Every year I ask you to do the same thing. I want you to leave your home early on the morning of September 1st and pretend to have forgotten where you're going. A lot of first years might not know where to go, and I hope you attract them to your entourage. If you see Mr. Potter, act like you don't recognize him and make sure your children do the same."

Molly nodded. "I will, Albus. You know I love helping children."

Albus smiled. "As for the rest of you. treat Mr. Potter like you'd treat any other student. Also, I have reason to believe that Nicholas' Philosopher's Stone is in danger. I'd like each of you to come up with a defense against it. But you must keep this information as secret as possible. Even if a student has come to you with concerns over the protection, do not indulge them." He turned to Hagrid. "I have a second task for you to do while you're in Diagon Alley with Harry." He handed Hagrid an envolope. "Inside here is the notice of withdrawal for the Philosopher's Stone. However, you must not tell Harry what you are withdrawing. You will also need to come up with a protection. This next bit is important. As first years are curious, the protections will need to be something no normal first year will be able to solve. But try to make it something no normal student of any year will be able to solve."

\-------------------------------------------------------

It was near the start of the school year, and the teachers and Hagred were in Albus' office again, each with ideas for the protection. "I will give you my Cerberus, Fluffy, as the first block." Hagrid said. "Cerberi are great guardians, but make sure there's nothing in the room to make music or they're fall straight to sleep."

Sprout spoke up next. "I'll give you a batch of Devil's Snare as the second block. It likes the dark and damp, so I think it should be put right after the Cerberus. Just make sure there's no fire in the room." Dumbledore nods.

Filius then spoke up. "I'll do a bit of charmwork on a bunch of keys as the third block. I'll also charm the door to be unaffected by Alohamora. I''ll add broomsticks so we, the teachers can get through it if we need to."

Minerva smiled. "I'll do some transfiguration to create a giant Wizard's chess set as the fourth block. I'll also do a bit of enchanting so everyone in the room will have to participate."

It was then Quirrel's turn. "I-I'll provide a t-t-troll as th-the next b-b-barrier."

Finally Snape spoke. "I'll provide a logic puzzle as the final barrier. Both the entrance and exit will be blocked upon entering the room by an enchanted fire, and only the right potion will get them through either way."

Albus nodded. "I thank you for the information." He raised his wand. "But as someone tried to steal the stone in Gringotts, I must be cautious and wipe your minds. You will only remember what your own barrier was. Obliviate." He swept his wand around and everyone's eyes went unfocused. When they came to, Albus smiled. I thank you for your time. You are not to tell anyone about your protection."

The teachers nod. "Very well, then. I will see you on the First of September during the Evening Feast." The teachers filed out.


	4. Naruto X Dragon Ball Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a chapter in my Naruto and Dragon Ball Z crossover over on fanfiction.net, but that fic is dead now. Takes place during the Chunin Exams. I may remake that story on this site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will feature graphic violence and character death.

Sasuke was staring Gaara down in the Final exam arena, thousands of spectators watching expectantly. Genma looked at the two fighters.

"As a reminder of the rules, this is a no holds barred match between Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha and Gaara of the Desert of Suna. If either fighter gives up, dies, or I determine that the match is over, you are to stop fighting. If the match is over and you continue otherwise, you will be disqualified. If you kill your opponent after I call the match, you will be detained. Am I clear?" Genma asked. Sasuke nodded, while Gaara just stared at the Jonin.

"Crystal." He said in monotone. Genma nodded and and lifted his hand.

"Then let the final match of round1.. begin!" He threw his hand down and jumped away. Immediately after, Sasuke launched Shuriken at Gaara, who created a Sand Clone to catch them.

"You'll have to do better than that." Gaara taunted as the clone dissipated, the shuriken falling harmlessly to the ground.

"Trust me, I plan to." Sasuke got into a strange stance, his legs shoulder-length apart and his arms together, hands crossed. "I can't disappoint my master."

\------------

Up in the stands, Kakashi smiled under his mask, recognizing the stance. "Go ahead, Sasuke, show everyone what Piccolo taught you." Asuma noticed the smile.

"Spill, Kakashi. What stance is that?" He asked. The other Jonin Sensei turned to listen.

"That's the stance of Piccolo's Demon Style of fighting. With that stance, and Piccolo's hard training, Sasuke's going to win." Guy recognized the name.

"Demon Style?! That's a ruthless style." He said. "It involves not only punches and kicks, but also using Ki as a weapon. Are you sure Sasuke can handle it?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Very sure. And if he needs to, he also has his Ki attacks."

\-------------

Back in the arena, Gaara and Sasuke were panting, flakes of sand falling off of Gaara's body, while Sasuke was bloodied and bruised. "Getting tired, Gaara? Cause I'm ready for round 2." Sasuke said. Gaara said nothing as the Uchiha dashed at the sand user, and simply formed a dome of sand over himself, Sasuke having to backpedal as sand spikes shot out. "Hmm... I'll need to be careful. I can't get too close."

Up in the sky over the arena, Piccolo was watching the fight with pride. He was worried that the training he gave Sasuke wouldn't have been enough, but the boy's Sharingan had been a real help. He also didn't forbid Sasuke from using his Cursed Mark if he had to, but he did get rid of the piece of soul inside while applying a seal that would use Sasuke's own Chakra to refill it after use.

Back in the arena, Sasuke was frowning, cuts on his body from trying to attack the dome. He closed his eyes and breathed out. "I guess I'm going to need to use THAT move. According to my training, at full power, I can use it twice. And based on how Gaara's Chakra is increasing, I'll need to use it now." Sasuke jumped back twice and spread his legs, bringing his right hand up to his forehead, index and middle fingers extended. He started gathering Ki to his fingertips. After a bit, his fingers started to glow yellow, before the glow went to just the tips of his fingers. After a few minutes of nothing happening except Gaara's and Sasuke's powers growing, Sasuke pulled his fingers down.

"Well, time to test which is stronger: Gaara's sand, or my Special Beam Cannon." Crossing his right hand, he braced himself. "Take this! Special Beam Cannon!" He thrust his right arm forward and two beams shot out, one twisting around the other. The beam was very fast and almost instantly plowed into Gaara's sand dome. After a bit of resistance, it broke into it. There was a scream of pain before the beam burst out the other side of the dome and dissipated as the dome fell apart. Gaara's Chakra was dimming fast, and when he could be seen, he had a giant hole in his chest, right below his heart, though there was barely any blood as the energy beam cauterized the wound. Gaara collapsed with a gasp of pain, his breathing shallow and his demon shouting at him in panic.

Genma approached and looked at Gaara. "Since Gaara is unable to continue fighting, Sasuke Uchiha is the winner. We'll have a 30 minute intermission before the second round of the Chunin Exams begins." Medics approached Gaara and put him on a stretcher, taking him to the infirmary. Gaara passed away in the half-hour from his injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to happen a bit later, if the story hadn't died. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Goku learned about the Saiyan Zenkai Boost during the five year period before Raditz showed up. This also assumes Korin has plenty of Senzu Beans, and can grow enough to replenish what he gives away. This might become its own story if I get a muse for it.

Goku and Piccolo stood opposite one another, Piccolo glaring at Goku. "Let me get this straight. You want me to attack you to the brink of death, repeatedly?"

Goku nods. "Yes. It's a training idea. Chi-Chi believes the time of martial arts is over, but I feel that I need to get stronger, fast."

Piccolo scoffed. "And how exactly is beating you to an inch of your life going to make you stronger?"

Goku chuckled. "I have this strange power. Every time I'm brought to near death and recover, I gain a strength boost. I have plenty of Senzu Beans, so don't worry about killing me."

Piccolo smirked. "If you're not careful, you could very well end up dead. Lucky for you, I just developed a new technique, and I'm looking to test it out. Get ready Goku!" Goku nods and took a bracing stance as Piccolo brought his right hand to his forehead, index and middle fingers touching. He started gathering energy to them as his fingertips sparked. In a few minutes, Piccolo was ready. "I hope you know what you're doing, Goku, for your sake."

Goku stood his ground. "I hope so, too. This would be a sucky way to die." He laughed.

Piccolo chuckled darkly and thrust his hand out. "Here goes! Makankosappo!" A spiraling beam shot out at lightning speed to Goku and struck him in seconds, lifting him off his feet as it drilled through him. Piccolo stopped the attack after a few seconds, and Goku fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his stomach wound, though he was still alive. Using what energy he had left, Goku reached for his Senzu Beam satchel and ate a bean. It took a few seconds, but he felt the hole miraculously close as his body returned to normal, though stronger.

They continued this several more times, and Goku even helped Piccolo get stronger. But soon it was time for Goku to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short. There wasn't much to it. If I get a muse for it, more will be added.


End file.
